Magistorms
Overview Magistorms: the resonating stench of the[[The Sundering| Sundering]]. They inspire fear, fascination, and a sense of adventure in thousands, but have scarred far more for the rest of their lives. But what are they? What do they look like? What happens if you character gets stuck in one? Experiencing a Magistorm Magistorms are deceptive, and often unique. The one effect that accompanies every magistorm is an overwhelming pressure change, like the feeling of one flying very high, very quickly - or sometimes the exact opposite. They are most often dazzling to behold - beautiful, colorful, like a horrible stormcloud of the brightest rainbows one could ever witness after a passing storm. And yet with them, an overwhelming emotion... is it dread? Is it excitement? Is it love? One can never be sure as their mind succumbs to the emotional chaos, disoriented as the wild magics consume them. Some will scream. Others will freeze. Perhaps another would burst into nonsensical song. But no matter how odd, or how beautiful, or how artful it may seem, there is nothing pleasent about a magistorm. All will is lost, and the being who passes through the storm shall be changed forever. Magistorms, Furrs, and Aershaa Revised 8/17/2014 There are many ways a magistorm can effect an aershaa or furr, and their inherent magical ability is often a deciding factor of this. Dragyns: '''A magic-weilding aershaa or furr who does not have control over their naturally-posessed magic becomes a horrible beast of their kin that quickly became known as a '''dragyn. Dragyns have lost their intelligent minds, and have been named for the dragon-like personalities they take on: savage, instinct-driven, though with a range of utmost stupidity and feral intelligence. Their magics are wild, and often uncontrolled, coming in elemental bursts rather than carefully concocted spells as ordinary, sane aershaa wield. They do not love. They do not feel. They do not think in terms of logic and reason. Life is about survival, and life is about food. Anything more than that has been lost to the storm. In appearance, a Dragyn has not mutated greatly. The tell-tale signs of the dragon are the illuminated eyes and the colorful, unclean, furrless "scars" upon their forms, that move like oil in water and swirl of a thousand colors. Chaos-Mages: 'An aershaa or furr who is born without magical skill (All Barren and many, many aershaa and furrs of all breeds)'' will gain '''chaos magic: wild magic of varying elemental or effect ability that is dangerously unstable. A chaos mage must find an instructor who is well-versed in magic to help them tame their ability, otherwise they are doomed to become consumed by their own magic through death or madness. Madness and Memory Loss: Many aershaa and furrs who encounter the less powerful magistorms, or are hit by a glancing edge of a larger storm, succumb to varying degrees of mental illness, madness, and loss of previously harnessed magical control. This is different on a case-by-case circumstance and can range from mild to severe. Magistorms and Animals: The Monsters They call them monsters, beasts, and some mistakenly call them demons; the animals that have been exposed to the magistorms. They are hunted for the vibrant colors of their pelt in un-natural prismatic hues. Likewise, they are feared, for they do not hold the fear of the wild animals. They are raiders of villages and killers of all kinds. Even those mutated from herbivore species have come to have a taste for flesh. Like the dragyns, they live to survive alone. Magistorms and Man: The Chaos Mages Man has never been a magical being. To be exposed to so much magic in such a small amount of time is not only painful to them, but gives them the hardest task of all: learning to control massive amounts of magic coursing through their system for the first time in their existence. A human exposed to a magistorm will be shunned from human society and labeled a witch, treated much as people were treated in the old-Earthen days of the Salem Witch Trials. It's unfortunate that, too, innocents with shady appearances or unkempt looks will also be labeled as "witches" and be lost to the same executions as true mages. The telltale sign of a true chaos mage is usually visible and apparent: unusually shaped burns from wild, scorching magics, surges of power that can display light, flame, electricity, or bioluminescense, and other effects that typically a mage would only have on an area. Humans are given a few raw elemental magics by the magistorms: fire, drey (earth), air, and electricity/raw energy. They tend to hold power over one or the other, this being entirely random, though theories are being developed as to what triggers what sort of element. The same goes for the barren. Surges of power will be random, but consistent, and cause not only harm to the people and environment around them, but to themselves. It will takes years and year of precise training by an experienced furr mage for a human to be able to begin to tame these powers, and even then, the "hiccups" of power bursts will not end for a long time to come. It is not fun to be a human mage. However, one gift is granted to the humans who have fallen victim to the magistorms: these humans are often granted guardian spirits to help calm and control their energies and guide their path. Many will find their guardians come to them in dreams, while others are granted guardians through found talismans - anywhere from something hand-crafted to a stone on the side of a river. Magistorms and Lekkir: Taming the Storm Lekkir are the only species known to have benefited from the coming of the Great Storms. As a clan, they are able to tame the magics and channel them into their own use through a natural understanding the species hold of the energies of the world and how they function. A magistorm can be tamed and woven to awaken the dormant magics within a Lekkir, typically resulting in the ability to shapeshift, the ability to control new magic, and color effects within one's fur. To a lone Lekkir, however, a magistorm can be far too overpowering to weave and control, and can result in an unfortunately greusome death. The magistorms not only benefit their abilities, but it has also caused a noticeable increase in lifespan and fertility among the species, with the chaos of the storms in perfect opposition to the invasive, sickening energies of mankind's invasion. Magistorms and the Young: Everpups and Everkits Known as the ''Liibi'shal'aia ''amongst Lekkir, these are aershaa pups and Lekkir kits whom have become trapped in their young bodies after encountering a magistorm. Features will age, fur will grow, and muscle is capable of building, but their bodies remain puplike and their magic becomes sealed, never able to awaken. Everpups / Everkits cannot reproduce, and though they are able to build muscle, are never able to become strong enough to take down larger enemies and prey. Everpups have shortened lifespans for this reason, often succumbing to injury or disease much more easily than their normal adult counterparts. Second Encounter Though an extremely rare occurrence, it's possible to run into a magistorm a second time in one's life. A second encounter with a magistorm is a toll on the body that none but monsters can handle, and has a 99.9% mortality rate. In the nearly impossible occurrence that one should survive a second encounter, their sentience and stability of mind and magic will be completely gone. If they weren't a Dragyn before, they would be now. Category:Magic Category:World